The Big Bad Wolf
by Victoria54
Summary: One shot request for Brenna G. Brenna is a waitress who just wants to go home after an extremely long day at work. She doesn't like the woods around the diner and just wants to relax in her apartment where it's safe and sound. She didn't expect any customers on the late night shift. But she never knew what is lurking behind the trees in the woods surrounding the little diner.


**Diner, Washington **

Brenna Garfield was exhausted; she finished cleaning the last table and was about to sign out when the cook Nick called out to her.

"Hey Brenna can you take out the trash for me?" He asked from the kitchen

"Are you kidding me Nick I'm exhausted"

"I'll pay you ten bucks" He said his chubby face was visible through the slot behind the bar

"You owe so many people you don't have ten bucks." She said as she grabbed the trash bag "I'll be back"

This was a small town and everyone knew Nick had a bad gambling problem. He owed everyone something. The diner was on the outskirts of town with nothing but woods behind it. The parking lot in front was long and wide for truckers. She was wearing black pants, dark blue shirt, and a small back apron. Her blue grey eyes looked through the darkness as she walked around the back of the building to the large trash bin and tossed the dirty bag in.

When she closed the lid she looked on the other side of the large bin to see a pair of yellow eyes. She froze, she tried moving but it felt like she weighed down by heavy chains. She suddenly felt her feet slowly move her towards the eyes.

_"Don't,"_ She thought, _"run, you have to snap out of it" _

She closed her eyes and counted down from five. When she made it to one she opened her eyes and found herself in front of the woods. She stepped back before bolting to the diner.

"Whoa Brenna what happened?" Nick asked "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"There's something out there" She said "some animal or something"

Suddenly the lights where cut out leaving the two in total darkness. Brenna could barely make out some shapes with the moonlight shining through the windows.

"I'm going to check the circuit ok I'll be right back" Nick said grabbing a flashlight from under the cashier

As he walked out and around the building, Brenna walked to the back of the bar to look for another flashlight. She reached around in the shelves until she felt a flashlight and she turned it on. She looked around the room and waited for Nick to come back. She walked into the kitchen and saw the window that showed the woods. She quietly walked to the window and looked outside to see Nick talking to a man. The man was tall with broad shoulders. In the moonlight he was able to see he had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Look I'm saving up the money and you'll have it by Monday." Nick said "I swear"

"You're three weeks late on your payment Nick" The man said

"I have the money I just need a little more time." Nick said sounding afraid

"You're out of time"

The man raised his hand up high and Brenna could barely make out something on his fingertips in the moonlight. Then he lashed his hand out and when his hand hit Nick's throat blood shot out and Nick fell onto the ground, dead. Brenna covered her mouth with her hand to cover up her scream. But the man quickly looked up and stared right at her, with the same yellow eyes as she saw before.

"Shit" She mumbled as she ducked underneath the window

He definitely saw her; she turned the flashlight off and started crawling to the door when she heard the front door open. She quickly ducked and hid behind a silver counter.

"I know you're here, I saw you outside. Brenna." He yelled, "I want to see how you look without that little waitress uniform."

She heard the kitchen door open and could see him walk in from the reflection on the silver drawers above her.

"I can barely smell you from all this rotten meat, but I can hear your heart beating." He continued

She could make out the reflection of a knife hanging next to her; she gently grabbed it but stopped. Tick tick tick. She slowly raised her head, her light brown hair falling over her shoulders, to see a man's hand with sharp claws. With one quick moment she grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the hand. He let out a loud scream and howl of pain as she shot up and bolted out of the kitchen.

She was in front of the door when she felt a hand in her hair. She screamed as she was pulled off her feet and pulled away from the door. She was slammed onto a table with a large hand on her throat. Then she was finally face to face with the man, she squirmed under his tight grip and he laughed.

"Try all you want you won't make it out." He smiled at her attempts to break free and she saw large fangs

"What are you?" She asked

"I'm the big bad wolf sugar"

His grip on her throat loosened and he stared at her blue grey eyes. Slowly he leaned in closer and closer until his lips where on her ear. He took a deep breath in trying to smell her shampoo. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, she tried to wake herself up from this night mare. Her head was suddenly jerked back to him when he grabbed her jaw.

"Nobody ignores me" He growled

She cried, kicked, and screamed at the top of her lungs but it was no use. He barely budged, he ripped the top of her shirt revealing her shoulder and she screamed fearing what would happen next.

"This is going to hurt" He whispered to her ear

He raised his head high and looked down and she saw the yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and pointy ears. He growled before opening his mouth wide.

"No, no, NO!" She screamed

His head came down and she could feel his hot breath. BOOM. She felt warm liquid on her cheek as the man fell on the ground in front of her. She sat up as the door slammed open and two men ran in. One had blonde hair and green eyes and the other hand long brown hair and brown eyes. They both carried large guns, she got up and jumped across the counter to grab a knife.

"STAY BACK" She ordered

"Dean put down the gun" The taller one said as he put the rifle on the ground

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." He slowly walked around the bar towards her as the knife shook in her hand "are you hurt?"

"What was that thing?" She asked

"A werewolf" Dean said "what happened?"

"That thing killed Nick" She said as tears fell "then it tried to"

She couldn't say it and she started crying more. She was starting to fall to her knees when Sam caught her and held her, he held for hours while Dean got rid of the two bodies. Sam gently brushed her light brown hair and rocked her back and forth as she rested her head on his chest below his chin. When Dean got rid of the bodies Brenna wiped the tears away and Sam helped her up.

"Thank you for saving my life" She said

"It's what we do"

She went up to her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his cheek, when she was on her feet she looked up to see him smile with some redness on his cheeks.

"I helped too" Dean said from the kitchen

"Shut up Dean" Sam said without breaking eye contact with Brenna


End file.
